


Never Have I Ever

by Yviinfinite



Series: DC Has Ruined My Life [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Prolly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: "Never have I ever worked at starlabs." You gave her an annoyed look. Cisco groaned loudly and Caitlyn just shook her head, pouring herself the first shot. "That was a cheap one, Iris"





	Never Have I Ever

Barry, Iris, Caitlyn, Cisco and you sat in a circle, a shot glass in front of every one of you. A bottle of whiskey was in the middle. A small smile plastered your face as you watched your friends talk and laugh. Iris raised her voice a little. "Ok, I'll go first" The others went quiet to hear what Iris was going to say. "Never have I ever worked at starlabs." You gave her an annoyed look. Cisco groaned loudly and Caitlyn just shook her head, pouring herself the first shot. "That was a cheap one, Iris", you said, taking your shot. Caitlin and Cisco followed suit, both of them drinking their shots down in one go. Next up was Barry. He thought for a second. "Never have I ever painted my nails" Iris giggled, drinking her shot. You and Caitlin groaned at the same time. You looked over to Cisco, who was taking his shot. Your eyebrows raised as you gave him a questioning look. He just shrugged. "I was young, and curious." You raised your hands. "Fair enough" Then it was Caitlins go. "Never have I ever had superpowers" Cisco groaned again and Barry chuckled. "Is this a complot against me or something?", Cisco laughed.

The bottle was nearly empty now, and you felt very tipsy. Everyone else, except Barry of course, seemed equally drunk. Sometime Harrison had joined, not playing the game but watching you. A small smirk laced his lips. "Last round", Barry exclaimed. Your head rested on Caitlins shoulder, eyes drooping a little. It was her go. "Never have I ever had a crush on someone without them knowing" You grumbled, reaching for the shot glass. At least you weren't alone, everyone else had to drink, too. Then, everyone got up. Iris, Barry and Cisco excused themselves, leaving to go home. Caitlin said she would stay a little while longer, she wanted to check something. 

You were still sat on the floor when you decided to just fall backwards. Your arms spread around you as you closed your eyes, determined to just fall asleep there on the floor. "So... a crush?" You froze, Harrisons teasing making you a little uncomfortable. "Shut up", you mumbled,"It's not like you never had one" He chuckled, making goosebumps rise on your body. It seemed like the alcohol in your blood only increased his effect on you. "Of course I have" Then it was silent. Harrison had probably left the room. 

Suddenly you were lifted up. You squealed, struggling in the iron grip. "Calm down", Harrison commanded. Immediately you obeyed, staying still but opening your eyes. Harrison smirked down at you. "I can't let my crush sleep on the cold, hard floor now, can I?" Heat crept into your cheeks. "Probably not. But will my crush sleep beside me?", you asked with alcohol-induced confidence. "I think he will"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
